Duro Como Serrucho
by MagicalGis
Summary: Los pantalones ajustados a veces pueden servir para muchas cosas y otros fines. PWP / PruAus / Lime / Drabble /


_**DURO COMO SERRUCHO**_

Introducía su pene, una tras otra embestida. Austria sentía como el falo del otro entraba en su viscosa y humedad cavidad. sentía como los nervios se contraía y solo podía sentir aquellos estamos que le brillaban la oportunidad de gemir deliberadamente. Para Prussia, eso era música para sus oídos.

Tomó al austriaco por la cintura y en un acto violento lo volteó de espalda para devastar y lamer su torso níveo para después llegar a sus refinadas y redondas nalgas, Prussia se deleitó antes la gran muestra de piel antes sus ojos carmín. Llevó su lengua y dientes a cada uno de sus glúteos austriacos. ¡Cómo le encantaba dominar regiones! Se separó un poco del cuerpo del otro, el cual no dejaba de escapar quejidos por la extravagante y pasional estimulación. Austria era un hombre de modales pero si bien también podía convertirse, como bien lo decía el prusiano: Una puta callejera.

-Quiero chupártela.-le soltó en un suspiro

Sin embargo Prussia en acto de prepotencia le soltó una nalgada que resonó en la cuatro paredes de tapiz fino de la habitación. Ante ese acto, Austria gimió mientras su espalda se arqueaba y sus finas y níveas piernas se arrastraban en las sábanas de seda.

-El que da las ordenes aquí soy yo señorito. -le corrigió Prussia mientras presionaba sus delicadas muñecas contras sus manos y baja a mordisquearle su cuello, acto seguido, juntó estas mismas y las tomó con una sola mientras su otra mano bajaba a tasajear el redondo atributo del castaño.

-Gime, señorito.-le susurró al oído mientras lo nalgueaba una vez más.

Austria, siguiendo la órdenes de su pareja gimió, sin embargo en su aun no tan agitada respiración soltó un grito al sentir al invasión de dos dedos del otro, sentía como sus dedos le brillaban masaje y tenían contacto con el tejido carnoso y suave de su interior.

Su voz se descarriló.

Prussia insertaba y quitaba dos, tres, dedos, rápido o lento para producir el choque de sus dedos contra los glúteos del otro, el cual gemía sin control alguno. Lo que pasó después es otra historia.

—Señorito, me parece una falta de educación que te vistas de esa forma y no me dejes tocarte. —Reclamó Prussia viendo esos pantalones pegados que hacía una vista excelente de lo que era los glúteos austriacos.

—Lo que debería ser una falta de educación eres tú. toda tu pervertida persona.— Se defendió el austriaco molesto, no se iba a comprar unos pantalones flojos nuevos por culpa de Prusia y la secadora.

—Quiero azotarte.—Le dio así nadamos y hubo un silencio, largo, efímero.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Austria aún procesando ese comentario tan chico y fuera de lugar.

—Que quiero besarte.

—Prusia, fuera de mi casa por favor.

—Anoche gritabas como puta y no me dejas besarte.

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Eso es mentira, eres aburrido y mentiroso, ¿Quién lo diría?

Austria estaba que estallaba, ¿Por qué tenía que amar a ese idiota? ¿Por qué le tenía paciencia? Corrección, no la tenía.

Una idea cruzó su cabeza, era terriblemente sucia.

—Prussia…—le llamó con su tono fino y su acento lento y de alguna manera seductor. —Ya no aguanto estos pantalones.

Prussia amaba las guerras y la revolución ya se estaba armando en sus pantalones, esa faceta era única y rara en Austria. enserio parecía puta encelo, eso pensaba el albino.

Austria por su parte, se sentía repugnante y sucio, tendría lavarse con jabón aromático a rosas después de eso pero sin embarga también sentía como la bandera austriaca se levantaba al calor del sol.

—Te voy a arrancar esos malditos pantalones estúpidos.—Dijo tajante y agresivo como solía ser él.

—Solo con una condición—le dijo al austriaco con calor, mucha calor, pero sabía que este era el momento oportuno.

—¿Cuál?—preguntaba mientras se acaba a rodear la cintura de porcelana.

—Arregla la repisa del salón de música.—Pidió. Hace unas semanas en un encuentro sexual y casi salvaje, casi en su vocabulario, la repisa salió lastimada, no preguntemos por qué, el punto es que estaba rota y el castaño no tenía nociones en carpintería, necesitaba su novio guapo fornido para ello.

Prusia frunció el ceño, el quería cogerse al austriaco no arreglar su estúpida repisa, esa era la muestra de su amor y su efectivo pene prusiano.

—Eres un cabrón.—le escupió mientras le agarraba su redondo trasero al otro.

Este dio un ligero salto de impresión y agresividad.

—¿Lo harás sí o no?—Preguntó áspero tratando de separar las manos contrarias de sus glúteos, y su voz volvía su tono irritado y áspero.

—Eres un convenenciero —hipócritamente le dijo a su pareja.—Pero acepto, ya verás que te daré duro como serrucho.

Austria enrojeció con ese comentario y aún más con la nalgada sonora que vino después.

Pero ya qué, tendría sexo y una repisa alegrada, tal vez los pantalones ajustados no eran tan malos después de todo.


End file.
